Ein Leben gebrochen
by Alagar-Loth
Summary: „Begehre niemals einen Malfoy! Malfoys kennen keine Gefühle.“ Damit verließ der Slytherin den Raum und Harry blieb zurück, zusammengekauert am Boden, voller Scham, gedemütigt und benutzt. UPDATE!
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören JK Rowling und ich mache kein Geld damit!  
  
Warning: Lemon, Slash (HP/DM)  
  
Diese Story ist nichts für schwache Nerven. Deshalb bitte ich all jene, welche das Thema "Vergewaltigung" nicht verkraften, nicht weiterzulesen.  
  
Wie ich zu dieser Geschichte gekommen bin, weiß ich nicht, plötzlich war sie da und ich hab sie aufgeschrieben.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Potter." Harry hörte die ihm wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen." Die Schärfe in den Worten des Slytherins und das aggressive Funkeln in den silber-grauen Augen durchdrang ihn und jagte ihm eisige Blitze durch den Körper.  
  
"Ich hab keine Lust mir dir zu reden, Malfoy," antwortete er genervt und wollte weitergehen, als ihn erneut ein Blitz von hinten traf.  
  
"Oh doch, Potter, das willst du." Und schon spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn ohne viel Kraftaufwand in ein nahe liegendes Klassenzimmer führte.  
  
Grob wurde er an die Wand gedrängt und sah nun direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen des Slytherins, der links und rechts von seinem Kopf die Hände gegen die Wand gestützt hatte.  
  
Nur wenige Zentimeter lagen zwischen ihren Gesichtern und der Schwarzhaarige fühlte Scham in ihm hochsteigen, die ihn zu Boden blicken ließ.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du Nachts von mir träumst, Potter." Die Stimme des Slyherins brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis ein, bis er begriff, was sie sagte.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick hochschnellen und starrte in die Augen des anderen.  
  
/Woher weiß Malfoy das?/  
  
"Und ich weiß auch, dass du dir, jedes Mal wenn du mich siehst, meinen nackten Körper vorstellst." Die Worte des Slytherins wurden immer aggressiver und härter.  
  
"Und in diesem Moment denkst du wahrscheinlich, wie nahe meine Lippen den deinen sind und wünscht dir nichts sehnlicher, als dass ich die paar Zentimeter zwischen uns überwinde."  
  
Ein böses Lächeln gepaart mit einem silbernen Funkeln breitete sich im Gesicht des Blonden aus. "Aber glaub mit, Potter," fügte dieser zischend hinzu. "Sobald ich dich geküsst und ordentlich durchgefickt habe, wirst du dir wünschen mir nie begegnet zu sein."  
  
Damit fasste er den Schwarzhaarigen am Kinn und presste brutal dessen Kiefer auseinander und noch ehe Harry bewusst wurde, dass sich nun sein größter Traum erfüllen würde, schoss die spitze Zunge des Slytherins so tief in seine Mundhöhle, dass sie ihm fast den Atem nahm.  
  
Harry begriff nicht, was mit ihm geschah, als der Blonde nun seine zweite Hand in Harry's Schritt führte und fest zupackte. Schmerz durchfuhr den Schwarzhaarigen, aber gleichzeitig breitete sich in ihm eine enorme Lust aus und er stöhnte qualvoll auf.  
  
Nach wenigen Bewegungen der Hand zwischen seinen Beinen, spürte er ein Pochen an eben dieser Stelle und er merkte wie ihm langsam die Hose zu eng wurde.  
  
Noch immer kämpfte er mit der peitschenden Zunge in seinem Mund, als er plötzlich brutal umgedreht wurde und sein Gesicht an der Wand rieb.  
  
Die Hand des Slytherins, die eben noch sein Kiefer auseinandergepresst hatte, krallte sich nun in sein Haar und riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er spürte wie sich Lippen schmerzhaft an seinem Hals festsaugten und ihn ein Keuchen entlockten.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie sich sein Unterleib angenehm befreit anfühlte und im nächsten Moment musste er erschreckt feststellen, dass sowohl Hose als auch Boxershorts bis an seine Knöchel hinabgeglitten waren und sich nun eine Hand auf seine pochende Erektion legte.  
  
"Draco," stöhnte er, als dies sich zu bewegen begann und mit jeder Berührung einen Blitz durch seinen Körper jagte. Sofort lösten sich die Lippen von seinem Hals, der nun glühte und brannte.  
  
"Beine auseinander, Potter." Kalt und hart drangen diese Worte an sein Ohr und Harry tat wie ihm befohlen. Er machte einen Schritt zurück und spreizte die Beine, soweit es die Hose bei seinen Knöcheln zuließ.  
  
Die Hand aus seinem Haar löste sich und drückte nun seinen Oberkörper nach vor, bis er sich mit den Unterarmen an die Wand stützen musste um nicht nach vorne zu kippen. Kurz darauf hörte er das Klappern eines Gürtels und dann einen Reißverschluss der geöffnet wurde und ehe er sich bewusst machen konnte, was nun gleich geschah, presste sich die Erektion des Slytherins gegen seinen Schließmuskel und Harry schrie vor Schmerz auf. Der Druck wurde immer stärker, bis Harry plötzlich das pochende Glied des anderen tief in sich spürte.  
  
Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen als der Slytherin ohne Rücksicht auf den gleißenden Schmerz anfing, seine Hüften in schnellem Rhythmus vor und zurück zu bewegen. Immer tiefer wurden die Stöße, immer stärker der Schmerz. Die Tränen flossen nun unaufhörlich, aber nicht nur aus Schmerz, sondern aus Scham und Trauer und Hass und Wut.  
  
/Wieso tut er mir das an?/  
  
Mit jeder Bewegung wurde der Slytherin härter. Seine Hand war noch immer um Harry's Erektion gelegt und fuhr unaufhörlich im Rhythmus der kräftigen Stöße auf und ab, bis Harry schmerzhaft aufschrie und sich in die Hand des Slytherins ergoss. Er fühlte wie sich sein Schließmuskel zusammenzog und sich kurz darauf auch der andere in ihm entlud.  
  
Es vergingen einige Momente ehe sich der Blonde aus ihm zurückzog und Harry schluchzend zu Boden fiel. Er nahm nur noch die Geräusche des Gürtels wahr und Schritte, die zur Tür führten und noch einmal stehen blieben.  
  
"Begehre niemals einen Malfoy! Malfoys kennen keine Gefühle." Damit verließ der Slytherin den Raum und Harry blieb zurück, zusammengekauert am Boden, voller Scham, gedemütigt und benutzt. Blut und Sperma überzogen seinen Unterleib. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und unaufhörlich flossen Tränen aus den trüb grünen Augen.  
  
Bitte um Reviews - Danke! Und seid mri nicht böse dass ich unserem allseits geliebten Harry so weh getan hab. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören JK Rowling und ich mache kein Geld damit!

Warning: Lemon, Slash (HP/DM)

Diese Story ist nichts für schwache Nerven. Deshalb bitte ich all jene, welche das Thema "Vergewaltigung" nicht verkraften, nicht weiterzulesen.

Lang, lang ist's her. Ich weiß schäm aber irgendwie hab ich einfach nicht die richtige Fortsetzung gefunden. Es ist Verdammt schwer nach so einam ersten Kapitel weiter zu schreiben, denn irgendwie muss man mit all diesen Gefühlen, die da hochgekommen sind ja umgehen und der Konflikt, der durch die Situation entstanden ist, kann nur schwer aufgelöst werden und nachdem ich ja im Grunde eine Romantikerin und für Happy End's bin, war es gerade bei der Geschichte sehr schwer weiter zu schreiben. Ich kann nicht versprechen, ob es nach diesem Kapitel noch weiter gehen wird. Aber ihr köntn mir Vorschläge mahen, wie fr euch eine Fortsetzung glaubwürdig und wünschenswert wäre. Vielleicht isnpiriert mich die ein oder andere Idee und ich löse die Situation noch auf.  
Also sagt mir, wie ihr es findet, was euch stört, was euch fehlt, was ihr weiter wollt.

Gruss  
Al

P.S. Bitte verzeiht. Ich hab keinen Beta, ich hoffe es sind keine Fehler drinnen.

* * *

Potter hatte sich kein bisschen verändert nachdem was Draco ihm angetan hatte. Er war immer noch der Goldjunge, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, der Junge der lebte, zumindest schien es so, doch Draco sah was andere nicht sahen, er sah tiefer in den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, er sah dass dieser gebrochen war und dass das sein Werk gewesen war. 

Anfangs hatte er sich extrem befriedigt gefühlt, hatte es genossen die von Angst getränkten Blicke des Wunderknaben auf sich zu spüren. Doch mit der Zeit hatte sich dieses Gefühl gelegt und Draco empfand etwas, was er nie zuvor empfunden hatte: Scham.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass er die Zuneigung des Schwarzhaarigen ausgenutzt hatte.

Draco saß allein auf der Plattform des Nordturmes. Über ihm breitete sich der sternenklare Himmel aus nur von einzelnen Wolkenebeln unterbrochen. In seiner Hand hielt er eine halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhiskey und obwohl sein Körper nicht mehr tat was er wollte, war sein Verstand scharf wie eh und je.

„Was willst du hier Potter?"fragte er, als er die in Jeans gehüllten Beine des Gryffindors neben sich erblickt.

„Das selbe wie du, Malfoy – Antworten,"sagte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig und setzte sich neben den Blonden. Er entnahm Draco die Flasche und trank einen großen Schluck. „Weißt du eigentlich was du mir angetan hast, Malfoy?"

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass man einen Malfoy nicht unbestraft begehrt," Draco hatte Mühe seine Stimme ruhig zu halten und nicht dem von Alkohol herbeigeführten Zittern seines Körpers anzugleichen.

Er hörte wie Potter neben ihm schmerzlich auflachte. „Ich hab nie den Malfoy in dir begehrt,"flüsterte der Gryffindor. „Immer nur den Draco."Damit wandte er sich dem Slytherin zu und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

Draco fühlte sich unbehaglich und nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck aus der immer leerer werdenden Flasche. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seinem Hals und ließ seine Augen glasig werden, doch noch ehe er sich dessen bewusst werden konnte, spürte er Lippen auf seinem Mund, die zitternd zärtlichen Druck auf ihn ausübten.

Für einen Augenblick wusste er nicht was mit ihm geschah und er wollte seinen Körper zwingen den Kontakt zu brechen und Potter dafür zu strafen, dass er so unverschämt war, doch der Alkohol hatte seine Wirkung und sein Körper tat nur das, was sein innerster Instinkt ihm sagte.

In Gedanken abwesend spürte er wie die raue Zunge von Potter über seine Lippen strich um sich Einlass zu verschaffen, den Draco's Körper ihm gewehrte. Er fühlte Hände die sanft seinen Körper ertasteten und sich unter sein T-Shirt schoben, bevor sie ihn dessen entledigten.

/Jetzt bekomm ich alles zurück, was ich ihm angetan habe/ dachte Draco. /Geschieht mir Recht./

Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und blickte in den Himmel. Als sich die feinen Hände seinem Hosenbund näherten musste er ein verlangendes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Quälend langsam wurde seine Hose geöffnet und Draco konnte seinen Körper nicht davon abhalten seine Hüften anzuheben um den Gryffindor sein Vorhaben zu erleichtern. Immer noch wehrte sich Draco's Verstand dagegen sich den verführerischen Berührungen hinzugeben, obwohl sich sein Körper unter den streichelnden Fingerkuppen des anderen wand. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon so dalag und den Schwarzhaarigen seinen Körper überließ und als plötzlich die warme feuchte Zunge Harrys über seine Brustwarze glitt gab er auch den geistigen Widerstand auf und stöhnte laut in die sonst so stille Nacht. Er führte seine Hand an das schwarze Haar und verkrallte sich. Sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Als Harry zärtlich an der Haut um seine Brustwarze zu knabbern begann, setzte in ihm ein regelmäßiges Keuchen ein.

„Verdammt Potter,"stöhnte er und zog den Gryffindor zu sich hoch. Er schlängelte seine Zunge zwischen die vollen Lippen des anderen und fand sich bald in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder. Schon oft hatte Draco Sex gehabt, sowohl mit Männern als auch mit Frauen, die meisten Schüler Hogwarts' würden alles dafür geben von dem Slytherin ins Bett gezerrt zu werden, doch küssen durfte ihn niemand. Einmal als er 14 Jahre alt war, hatte er ein Mädchen geküsst, doch es hatte sich nicht annähernd so gut angefühlt, wie das was Potter mit ihm anstellte. Diese weiche massierende Zunge in seinem Mund erforderte all seine Konzerntration, sodass er gar nicht merkte dass der Gryffindor mittlerweile ebenfalls fast nackt war. Erst als er die kühlende Haut auf seinem nackten Körper spürte unterbrach er den Kuss mit einem gierigen Stöhnen. Er ließ seine Hände über den Rücken des anderen gleiten und schob sie unter den dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts, doch sofort zog sich der Schwarzhaarige aus der Bewegung zurück und kniete sich zwischen Draco's Beine.

„Heute übernehme ich die Kontrolle, Draco. Denn ich hab meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle."Potter's Stimme war fest und gleichzeitig einfühlsam. Draco wusste nicht, was Potter damit sagen wollte, doch er konnte auch nicht mehr lange seinen Gedanken nachgehen, da Potter seine Hand um Draco's Erektion legte und anfing sachte daran auf und ab zu streichen. Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so zärtlich angefasst zu werden. Vorsichtig, schüchtern, ängstlich... das alles kannte er. Doch Potter war nichts davon – bloß zärtlich. Es wunderte Draco, dass er gerade in so einer Situation nicht die übliche Angst, die seit dem damaligen Vorfall ständiger Begleiter Potter's Blicke war, doch gleichzeitig erregte es ihn auch. Wieso war dieser Junge nur so verdammt mutig?

Und warum machten ihn dessen Berührungen so hilflos und schwach. Draco konnte nichts tun, nur spüren, wie Potter sanft sein steifes Glied pumpte und immer wieder den Daumen über die Spitze huschen ließ. Er schien total in Gedanken um diese Aufgabe vertieft zu sein, war ganz auf Draco konzentriert.

Als Potter sich nach vorne beugte und einen hauchzarten Kuss auf Draco's Bauchnabel platzierte schauderte er. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen ganzen Körper. Potter's Berührungen waren kaum spürbar, aber dadurch dreimal so intensiv, wie alles was Draco je empfunden hatte. Die warmen Lippen, die sich plötzlich über sein Glied stülpten brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. Er wünschte sich Erlösung, doch er fand nicht die Kraft in Potter's warme feuchte Mundhöhle zu stoßen. Gebannt sah er zu, wie sich der schwarze Haarschopf in seinem Schoß hob und senkte und dabei seine pralle Erektion verwöhnte.

Es kam Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis diese Behandlung plötzlich aufhörte. Verwundert hob er den Blick und sah, dass Potter Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er wollte lachen, doch sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Als Potter sich zu ihm beugte, überlegte er kurz ihm ins Gesicht zu spucken, doch bevor er diesen Gedanken richtig gefasst hatte, fühlte er schon diese unglaublich weichen Lippen auf seinem Mund, die sich ohne zu drängen an die seinen schmiegten und leicht daran saugten. Draco keuchte ungewollt auf und spürte wie sich im nächsten Moment eine feuchte Zunge in seinen Mund schob und diesen ausgiebig erkundete.

Potter ließ sich Zeit in allem was er tat. Er machte alles gründlich und einfühlsam, was Draco mehr und mehr verwirrte und zu seinem Ärgernis auch immer mehr erregte. Automatisch legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als Potter den Kuss beendet hatte und nun anfing an seinem Hals zu saugen. Erschrocken stöhnte er auf, da er spürte, wie sich Potter's Becken senkte und sein pochendes Glied sich dabei in dessen Körper bohrte.

Nun war Draco gänzlich verwirrt. Er hätte erwartet dass Potter nach diesem überaus sanften Vorspiel plötzlich und unerwartet hart zustoßen würde um ihm all das heimzuzahlen, was er ihm angetan hatte. Aber nichts dergleichen. Potter hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich nun auf Draco aufgerichtet. Sein Becken senkte sich immer noch quälend langsam über ihm. Draco spürte die Enge um seinen Penis, doch was ihn wirklich faszinierte und unbewusst Potter anstarren ließ, war dessen seliger Gesichtsausdruck. Kein Hauch von Schmerz oder Angst, von Trauer oder Reue war da zu sehen, nur unglaubliche Zufriedenheit und Glück. Ein zartes Lächeln zeichnete sich über die geschwungenen Lippen, die Wangen waren leicht gerötet und durch die Nase stieß in beschleunigtem Tempo hörbar der Atem und auf den Wangen trockneten die schmalen Rinnsale der vergossenen Tränen.

Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, wie sich der Körper auf ihm zu bewegen begann. Draco's Blick wanderte tiefer über die Potter's Brust. Dort bot sich ein verführerisches Spiel der Muskeln, die unter der goldschimmernden Haut tanzten. Draco war gebannt von dem Anblick. Die Erotik dieser Situation schwappte über ihn wie eine hereinbrechende Welle. Er stöhnte tief und spürte intensiver denn je die Enge um sein Glied. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er jede Regung Potter's spüren. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Stellen, an denen Potter's Haut seine berührte und rieb. Seine Lenden glühten förmlich, obwohl ihm Potter's Körper angenehm kühl vorkam.

Wieder kam in ihm der Wunsch nach Erlösung auf und er legte seine Hände an Potter's Hüften um das Tempo zu bestimmen, doch sofort, als er die weiche Haut berührte, stoppte Potter in seiner Bewegung. Wie elektrisiert lies Draco seine Arme sinken und Potter nahm das Kreisen seines Beckens wieder auf. Jedoch um keinen Deut schneller. Draco glaubte zu verzweifeln. In ihm brannte das Verlangen. Seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft in Potter's engem Schacht und schrie förmlich nach härterer Reizung. Gequält und unkontrolliert wand sich sein Körper. Er glaubte sterben zu müsse, würde er nicht bald die Möglichkeit bekommen, sich zu entladen.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Potter lehnte seinen Oberkörper weiter nach hinten, hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelehnt und keuchte kehlig. Draco wollte sich gerade an diesem Anblick ablenken, als er spürte, wie er im Inneren Potter's an einen Widerstand stieß. Potter stöhnte laut auf und in selben Moment als sich der heiße Saft über Draco's Bauch verteilte, zog sich Potter's Schließmuskel um Draco zusammen und Draco kam schreiend und mit so einer Wucht, dass er glaubte zu zerplatzen.

Potter hörte nicht auf seine Hüften zu bewegen, sein Glied rieb an Draco's Bauch, dessen Penis immer noch tief in Potter versenkt zuckte und fast schmerzhaft seinen Saft durch Potter's Bewegungen ausgepumpt bekam. Schwitzend und sich weiterhin windet, realisierte Draco nichts von seinem Umfeld. Sein Körper bebte von der Heftigkeit seines Orgasmus'. Er wollte und konnte nicht denken. Doch sein Körper wusste genau, dass er noch nie so intensiv gespürt hatte. Draco merkte nichteinmal als Potter aufstand und sich wieder anzog. Erst als er die langen Jeans-Beine neben sich erkannte, sah er hoch und blickte in das traurige Gesicht Potter's.

„Ich war immer nur in den Draco verliebt. Und jetzt weiß ich, dass es ihn wirklich gibt. Nur schade, dass du es nicht weißt." Damit verließ Potter den Nordturm und Draco blieb ratlos zurück. Er wusste immer noch nicht was Potter meinte und vor allem wusste er nicht, was das für ein eigenartiges Gefühl war, das sich plötzlich in ihm ausbreitete. Alles was er noch mitbekam, bevor er wieder nach der Feuerwhiskey-Flasche griff und sie in einem Zug austrank, waren die feuchten Spuren die sich über seine Wangen zogen.


End file.
